Eclipse Lunar
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que ocurre en un eclipse lunar?  OneShot


N/A: Este es un simple OneShot inspirado en el Eclipse de anoche, espero que les guste! ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach, Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen!

Eclipse Lunar

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que ocurre en un eclipse lunar? Claro todo el mundo sabe la explicación científica de cómo ocurren: la Tierra se pone en medio del Sol y la Luna creando una sombra de color rojizo en la última, pero ¿sabes lo qué ocurre en los Cielos esa noche? Pues te lo contaré.

Las estrellas hoy no dominarían el Cielo, todas estaban atentas a lo que sucedería esta noche. Esta noche era especial, era única, era mágica. Todas envueltas en los brazos de las nubes contemplaban el camino de luz que habían hecho para Ella. Rukia, la Dama de la Noche o como los mortales la llamaban, la Luna. Desde hacia tiempo ella esperaba esta noche, la anhelaba con todo su ser y es que esta noche ella vería al amor de su vida. Dios jamás pensó que sus astros se enamorarían, pero jamás Él permitiría que su amor fuera imposible así que creó los eclipses para que sus hijos en la Tierra disfrutaran viendo lo que es el verdadero amor y sus astros pudieran verse.

Rukia se arregló con su mejor traje, blanco perlado, y con la Tiara de la Noche, el símbolo que la convertía en la Dama de la Noche. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de la torre. Las estrellas al verla se asombraron, su Dama era hermosa, con razón todos los hombres la deseaban, pero el corazón de ella ya tenía dueño. Rukia miró a sus amigas y las estrellas mirándose se rieron, ellas sabían lo que iba a pasar.

—No sé porque ríen, no es la primera vez… —Rukia las miró, pero no con cara de enojó, sino con cara de felicidad y con una sonrisa. Las estrellitas continuaron riendo y la ayudaron a cruzar el camino de luces hasta su encuentro.

Allí estaba Ichigo, vestido de gala, listo para su amada. Hacía días que deseaba verla, y tenerla en sus brazos. La extraña y sólo esperaba por verla allí junto a él. Y es que el Rey de los Astro, el Sol, tenía una debilidad y esa era la Luna. Se dice que cuando la vio sintió algo dentro de él que le decía que le hablará, que se acercará y pronto se dio cuenta que se había enamorado. Ichigo siempre supo que no quería estar con nadie más, sólo con ella.

—Y se está haciendo tarde y la enana no llega… —y claro era de esperarse que el Sol fuese puntual, ni modo que saliera tarde todos días.

—¡No me digas enana, bombillón! —Ichigo se viró y allí estaba, Rukia. La miró de arriba a abajo y no pudo contener la sonrisa de verla allí, preciosa como siempre. Las estrellas simplemente se rieron con él y los dejaron solos.

—Es que siempre llegas tarde…— dijo él aproximándose a ella con cara de pícaro, ella simplemente se acercó y le contestó.

—Yo no llego tarde, yo salgo cuando me place, Ichigo —él le besó la mano y como por arte de magia la música comenzó a tocar y comenzaron a danzar. _La Luna comenzó a oscurecerse._ Los dos bailaron y se miraron, las palabras no hacían falta, sus miradas lo decían todo. Era su manera secreta de hablar y expresar lo que sentían. Después de bailar por un tiempo, el viento cesó su tonada y se retiró, dejando a los amantes solos. Ichigo la dirigió a una habitación y allí la despojó de su traje, _la Luna estaba más oscura_, y ella lo despojó de su atuendo. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó con dulzura en la cama de nubes y polvo estelar. Una vez allí se colocó encima de ella y consumieron su amor. _La Luna está completamente oscura._

Después estuvieron un rato, juntos allí amándose y acariciándose, deseando que el tiempo parara. Pronto era hora de que ella se fuera, amanecería y él tenía el deber de alumbrar a la Tierra. Rukia paró de la cama se vistió y acercándose a él lo besó.

—Te amo… —le susurró al oído. Ichigo la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

—Yo más… —ella le sonrió y lentamente se fue. La Luna se fue aclarando. Rukia bajó de aquel castillo y miró hacia arriba donde él la velaba. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y siguió su camino de estrellas hasta su hogar no sin antes sentir el calor de su Sol que hacía que su traje brillará aún más. _La Luna brilla más de lo que brillaba antes del Eclipse_. Rukia rio y siguió su camino deseando volver a estar con él pronto.

Ichigo le dio todo su brilló a ella, para que se luciera antes los espectadores. Y es que con el brillo de él, todos podían apreciar lo hermosa que era ella. Él simplemente se retiró se vistió y salió a dar inicio a un nuevo día.

FIN

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Se desean pueden dejar un review, me gustaria saber que piensan de esta historia!

Kathypoo Chan :3


End file.
